Forever Love
by lunch-box-love
Summary: He'd never seen anyone like her. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, pull him in more than anyone ever has. And he knows in his heart that she is something special. Something he has to have. This is my first fanfic. R&R! :
1. Chapter 1: The Garden

Chapter 1: The Garden

NICOLE P.O.V.

She felt as though she was in one of her many dreams. Why the hell was he walking over?_ Oh my god_. He was coming right to her.

"Hey Nicole, could you bring in that book for me tomorrow?"

_God. He was so hot. I hate him….take that back….I love him._

"Uh...sure"

"Thanks, you're a great friend,"

_Friend? Friend? I didn't want to be his friend._ She thought to herself as he walked away._ Man, look at that ass….Oh my god, shut up, shut up!_

Nicole had wanted only one thing since she moved to London two months ago. Tristan. He was the type of guy with a very unique voice and funny personality. To her, he was beautiful. Especially his hands. But he wasn't for her. With his popularity and many friends, he only talked to her in class. She wished that once, just once, the guy she liked would look past the labels and see the true person.

_**Brrrriiiinnnngggg!!!!!**_

Joy! Time to walk all the way home in the rain, alone, again. Nicole walked to her locker and grabbed her coat. As she stepped outside, she pulled up the hood to her black jacket.

Nicole had always loved the rain. The feel of the cool drops on her face, the fresh smell of it. She loved to dance around in the rain. The one time she felt at ease, and happy. She needed happy right about now. She didn't have a lot of friends in London and her foster parents were out every night enjoying themselves. But she didn't mind being alone, much. When you're alone no one can hurt you. But Nicole was a hopelessly romantic person. She dreamed of finding love. _The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love, and be loved in return._ Her favourite quote, she heard it in a movie once and lived by it since then.

A little while later, Nicole was lost…again. _Man, why does this always happen to me? Where the hell am I? _For the few months Nicole lived in London she got lost at least twice a week. She could spend hours walking through the streets of London trying to find her house. Today was no different. Nicole rounded another corner of yet another street she didn't know. She stopped dead. _What's this??_ It looked some kind of park thing. She looked to the left…Kensington Gardens the sign said. _Cool_. Nicole thought, _let's check it out_. The park was empty because it was raining. But it was beautiful. Nicole wandered around for who knows how long, deciding in her mind that this is her favourite part of London, and she would definitely visit again. When she came to a little clearing she stopped to admire the statue in the middle. _Wow... it's beautiful. _Standing before Nicole was a statue of a young boy. He was standing there with an amazing smile on his face, considering he's a statue and he had this weird flute thing in his hand. _Oh my god…it can't be._ Here standing before her was the character of her favourite story. Peter Pan.

All of a sudden the rain began to pour, and lighting flashed. _Uh oh_, _I better get home… wherever that is. _As she ran away from Peter, promising to come back again she was completely unaware of someone watching her with his beautiful blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

AN: OMFG!!!...in the last chapter i forgot to say this..

Disclaimer: i do no own Peter Pan...my bad!!!!

And, i'm sorry if i spelt some stuff wrong...i'm a bad speller...lol...anyway i hope you like this chapter!!!!

Chapter 2: Dream

PETER P.O.V.

Peter sat there awestruck. _Who is she?_ He had never seen another person like her. She had this presence about her. It made her all the more beautiful. She had black hair, and pale skin. He didn't get a look at her eyes but he was sure they were amazing. He had come to London tonight to search for some new lost boys. But he stopped here for a rest. And now, found something better. He had to follow her. Just to make sure she got home okay. He sat up and took off into the rain.

NICOLE P.O.V.

Nicole had no idea where she was. Wait a second; she looked at the street sign. She had to squint her eyes to see the words. Bassinet Ave. _Hey, I know this street. _Nicole lived just a block from here. _Finally! I know where I am!_

A few minutes later, Nicole found her house. She walked up the stairs, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Honey I'm home!" Nicole yelled sarcastically to an empty house. She walked into the kitchen and made some dinner. After she was finished she went upstairs to her room. She loved her room. It was white, but Nicole painted random little murals and pictures on the walls. Her room also had an amazing floor length window with a little bench she could sit on. Another plus her room also had an en-suite bathroom. Nicole took a shower then put on her pj's and went to her window with her sketch book. Outside it stopped raining and the moon and stars had made an appearance. She opened her window and looked out at the beautiful city. A cool breeze hit her cheeks and she couldn't help but smile.

Nicole closed her eyes and just breathed in the fresh air. She must have fallen asleep because she was awoken to cool fingers moving across her cheeks and lips. Her eyes popped open and she gasped.

PETER P.O.V.

The girl was walking along the sidewalk a stopped to look at a street sign. Then she started walking again. A few minutes later she came to a house and went inside. Peter flew up and sat on the roof of the house facing her backyard. He could see a big window from here. Suddenly the light of the room with the big window came on, and Peter could see the girl walk in a close her door. She went into what looked like a bathroom and closed the door. Peter knew he should leave, but he couldn't move. She came out a little while later with pj's on and her hair wet. She grabbed a sketch book and sat down at the window. She opened her window and looked out. A breeze came teasing his hair, and it must of hit her too because the most amazing smile appeared on her face.

The girl closed her eyes and Peter just sat there watching her fall into a deep sleep. Before he knew what he was doing he got up and flew over to her window. He bent down in front of her and just…looked at her. Her face was exquisite. Beautiful features, rosy cheeks, pink lips. He couldn't resist, he brought his hand up and gently brushed her cheek and lips. Her eyes popped open and she gasped. Peter slammed himself against the windowsill and met her in the eye. Her eyes were filled with fear and, wonder? Peter moved to fly out the window when she grabbed his arm and stopped him. He turned to look at her. She…took his breath away.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Peter...Pan, who are you?" There was a silence, as if she didn't believe what he just said.

"Uh…Nicole, um…what are you doing here in my room?" He actually had no idea why…_oh crap_...Peter thought.

"Uh… I saw you at the park and I just wanted to make sure you got home okay…"

"That was sweet of you…"

"Yeah…so I see you're okay now", they were interrupted with the sounds of laughter and the sound of the front door of the house being opened and closed. The heads snapped to the door, the back to each other. "Uh, I better go" But he didn't want to leave. Even though he was the boy who never grew up, and only liked played and had fun, all he wanted right now was to stay with…her. Without thinking Peter brought his hand up to her face and traced his finger lightly from her ear to her jaw. "Bye, Nicole" he whispered. With that Peter flew out the window and up higher into the sky. He quickly glanced back and saw Nicole watching him as he flew. He turned back around and smiled as he flew higher and higher into the sky. He would be back, he would come back for her.

NICOLE P.O.V.

"Bye Nicole" he whispered. And he flew_, yes I said _FLEW_ out my window_. She watched him as he flew higher and higher. He quickly glanced back at her and she could have sworn his eyes sparkled. Then he turned and disappeared into the night. Nicole's eyes drooped lower and lower, she was out within minutes.

Nicole woke with a jolt. The sun was shining outside, and the air was fresh and warm. Nicole brought her hand up to he face and touched her cheek, it tingled. _What the hell?_ Nicole thought_ there's no way what happened last night was real. Was there?_ _Yeah, sure a beautiful boy following me home just to make sure I got there okay. Keep dreaming Nicole_. Yeah, that's what it was, a dream. But, hell, it was the most amazing dream she'd ever had. Nicole smiled to herself as she looked up at the clear blue sky.


	3. Chapter 3: Saturday

Chapter 3: Saturday

Nicole P.O.V.

Nicole was so happy today was a Saturday. Saturday is the day her foster parents go to Fulham for the day to visit their family, and Nicole gets the whole house to herself. Nicole decided to do some sight seeing today. No point staying inside when it's not raining and the weathers beautiful. Nicole grabbed her favourite art bag and put her sketch book, pencils, a little map (to find her way home), and some snacks in it. Then she set off. Knowing exactly where she was headed.

PETER P.O.V.

"PETER!!! Wake up!!!" whined Chris.

"Yeah, you've been locked in there all morning!" yelled Lily.

"Go away," groaned Peter.

"Come on! We want to know what happened last night!!!" yelled Jack.

"I didn't find any more lost boys, that's what happened!" Peter yelled back.

"What about girls??" Maggie asked.

Peter didn't want to tell them about Nicole…not yet at least. "Nope, no girls either. Now let me sleep!!" Peter made sure the yell the last bit. He had to keep his strength up for when he went to Nicole tonight. He couldn't wait to see her. He'd never ever felt this strong need to be with another person before, especially not a girl. But Nicole was different. And although he hardly knew her, he wanted to be with her all the time, he felt as though when she would laugh he would laugh too. When she would cry he would feel her sadness but hold her until she's okay. Which was totally weird, but in someway it felt…right. All he thought of since he left her was being with her again. He smiled to himself as he fell into a dream filled sleep.

As the sun set in Neverland, Peter couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. All the lost boys, and girls, were out at the fairy ball. He imagined taking Nicole there, dancing with her in the moonlight. His smile got even bigger as he flew up and out of Neverland.

NICOLE P.O.V.

Nicole had a great day. She spent the whole time in Kensington Gardens drawing the statue of Peter at all different angles. She kept thinking of that dream she had last night, or was it a dream? It sure as hell felt real. She could still remember the feel of his cool fingertips on her face. Well if it was real _which is impossible_ he will come back tonight. _Yeah, don't get your hopes up on that one honey, _Nicole thought to herself as she walked home. When she finally got home (with the help of her trusty map she was definitely going to carry EVERYWHERE from now on) she went to see if there was any messages.

"_You have _1 _new message_...Hey Nicole its Sandy we're going to be spending the night here, there's food in the fridge, See you tomorrow..._End of messages_. Well, wasn't that awesome, not only did she get an amazing day, she got the house to herself tonight. She made some dinner, and went upstairs and took a shower. When she came out of her bathroom she went to her window and opened it. She sat down and looked at the city of London. Then she looked around her room. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Nicole got up and walked downstairs. When she got to the door she opened it and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Hi Nicole," said Tristan with a smile.

"Uh…hi…" Nicole stuttered.

"You know, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime." He asked.

_Oh…my…god_!!!! Nicole couldn't believe this, Tristan wanted to go out with her! She had been dreaming of this moment for a while. "I would love to" seconds after those words left her lips giggles broke out from the bushes by the stairs. Tristan looked at the bushes, then back to Nicole, and then started giggling as well. _You have got to be kidding me…._Nicole thought, she looked at the bushes, as Tristan's friends popped out laughing their asses off. Nicole's eyes began to water, which made them all laugh even harder.

"I can't believe she bought it!" laughed Jason, as they all walked down the street leaving Nicole to cry in her doorway. _I can't believe this…this can't be happening!_ Nicole screamed in her head and slammed the door. She locked it and bolted up the stairs to her room. She flew herself onto her bed and let her tears flow openly.

"Nicole?" a voice asked. She allowed herself to be pulled into the strangers arms, she wept into the shoulder of this kind person. "Nicole, its okay," she felt a warm hand rub her back gently. She twisted her arms around the stranger's waist, and they put their chin on top of her head, cradling her.

Nicole wasn't aware of how long they sat there holding each other, soon there were no more tears for Nicole to cry. She lifted her head and looked at the face of her kind stranger. It was the boy from last night. He lifted his hands and wiped the tears from her wet cheeks.

"Are you okay now Nicole?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I'll be okay," she smiled at him. His return smile was amazing. "Thank you."

He took her hand and held it gently. "They will never hurt you again, I promise you." His eyes comforted her, but his tone was serious.

"It's okay, and you don't have to worry about them, I'll be fine"

Nicole got up and went to the window, looking at the stars. Peter followed her and stood beside her not looking at the stars like she was, but intently looking at her.

"Peter what are you looking at?" she asked as she blushed.

"You" he answered with a smile.

She blushed even more.

PETER P.O.V.

Her blush was amazing. _She looks even more beautiful than I remember_. Peter thought. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into a hug. She felt so good against him, her body fitting perfectly against his. She sighed and pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Um, Peter why did you come back?"

"I wanted to see you again,"

She smiled at that. "I can't believe this…" she whispered.

"Why not?"

"Things like this don't happen to me," her eyes looked sad, haunted almost.

"Now that's something I can't believe,"

"Why?"

"Because your so beautiful," He whisperd.


	4. Authors note

**AN: I DO NOT OWN PETER PAN**

**I always forget to write that little bit…plz don't sue me******


	5. Chapter 4: Kiss

**AN: ello peoples, thanks for all the reviews:) i actually remembered to do this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan...alough it be like freakin sweet if i did:P**

**Hope u like this chapter**

**Lunch-box-love♥♥♥**

Chapter 3: Kiss

She turned away and looked out the window. "You don't believe me?" Peter asked.

"Not really, no,"

"Why don't you believe that you're beautiful?"

"Because my whole life people have been telling me I'm the exact opposite of beautiful," she whispered.

"Then their blind, because if they would open their eyes and see, what I see, then everyone would be in love with you." She turned to him, her eyes glistening. Without thinking he moved forward and placed his lips on hers.

NICOLE P.O.V.

His lips were amazingly soft. Nicole had never been kissed before, and at the moment wasn't interested in kissing anyone unless it was Peter. Too soon he pulled away. He looked out to the stars; Nicole put her hand to her lips. They were warm. Nicole remember the stories very well, Peter was the boy who never grew up, who only wanted to play and have fun forever, Peter didn't kiss, nor did he fall in love. She walked over to her desk and began to look through her sketch book.

"Nicole?" his voice was a whisper but it came from right behind her.

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry," _God, he sounds awful._

"Sorry? For what?"

"For what just happened, I wasn't thinking." She frowned and turned around and looked him in the eye. He looked like he was about to puke. _What the hell?_

"Uh, are you okay? You look like you're about to be sick…" _Well now isn't that just fantastic! He kisses me and I make him sick, let's get married!!!_

"What…oh…yeah I'll be fine," he looked away. "Um, Nicole…."

"You don't have to say anything, I understand" He looked back at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Wait…understand…understand what?"

"That, uh, that kiss didn't mean anything, its ok, I get it,"

"What do you mean? Why do you think it didn't mean anything?"

"You look like your about to throw up or something,"

"Oh, it's just, that, uh, nothing like this has ever happened to me before," His stare was intense.

"Well nothing like this has ever happened to me either Peter." He let out a long breath, as if he was happy she had never been kissed before.

"It's not that I didn't like it, I did…." She got up from her desk and walked right to him, getting close, looking him in the eye.

"Peter, it's okay, you don't have to be nice about it, I know the story."

"I'm not being nice about it, I mean it, I…liked kissing you," He got up real close to Nicole their noses almost touching. Nicole's heart was banging in her chest.

"Uh, Peter what are you doing…"

"Proving it." He whispered. And then his lips were on her then.

OOOOOOOOO THE SUSPENCE!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WE ALL ASK OURSELVES!!!! i'll be adding the next chapter soon so keep checking:)


	6. Chapter 5: Come With Me

Chapter 5: Come With Me

**Recap:**** "Uh, Peter what are you doing…"**

"**Proving it." He whispered. And then his lips were on her then.**

PETER P.O.V.

This wasn't like the kiss Peter gave Nicole before. No, now he kissed her with an ownership he really shouldn't have, but couldn't stop himself from doing. He loved the feeling of her lips, her hands around his neck and in his hair. The feeling she gave him was drug like. He never thought this would happen to him. On the many occasions when he would come to London, he would see couples and wonder what it's like. But never thought he would actually want to kiss a girl. But Nicole was different. He's never felt like this before. He wanted to kiss her all the time, to have to there, all the time. His heart was beating so fast in his chest; he pulled away out of breath.

Nicole's face was flushed, and she was breathing heavily. She placed her hands on her lips and looked at him as if she couldn't believe what he just did. He couldn't help but smile; it was definitely worth it, the smile she gave him was amazingly beautiful. His chest felt warm, and his heart felt more alive than it had been in years. Peter noticed there were tears beginning to form in Nicole's gorgeous eyes. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could. Nicole sighed and buried her head in his chest. Peter realized in this moment that he was tired of being alone and cold and this girl was the only one who could warm him, forever.

NICOLE P.O.V.

Nicole hadn't felt this happy in a long time; Peter made her feel alive and beautiful. She couldn't even comprehend the thought of him leaving and never coming back, but he couldn't be hers, why would he want to be. This has been the most amazing night of her life and she would cherish it forever. She pulled back from his warm chest and looked at his eyes.

"I've never felt this way before," Peter whispered.

"Me either," Nicole whispered back.

"Come with me,"

"Where?"

"To Neverland, please Nicole, come away with me," Peter pleaded. _Oh my God. He wants me to go away with him….maybe, just maybe he feels something._ Nicole thought.

"You really want that? Me to go away with you?" Peter leaned down.

"Yeah, I really do Nicole," He said against her lips. _This is unbelievable!!!! _Nicole squealed in her head with excitement. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, the whispered in his ear, "Yes! Yes I'll come with you!"

Peter pulled his head back, and gave her a smile that could melt any girl's heart. He took her hand and began to walk to the window. Nicole stopped him and said, "Uh, Peter I bet you must hear this a lot, but I don't know how to fly…"

" Oh! I forgot" he chuckled,"all you need to do is-"

"Think a happy thought right?" Nicole asked. Peter smiled at that.

"Right," He took her hand and led her to the window. "You ready?" he asked. She looked down _that fall would hurt a lot…_ but she quickly put that thought away. "Yes" she answered. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, uh… when I got my first sketch book…when I met Lydia…..when Peter kissed me…._ With those thoughts in mind, Peter squeezed her hand and they jumped out the window together into the night.

**ELLO ELLO...i'm so sorry it took so long to update, the next chapter will hopefully come sooner than this one did! REVIEWS PLZ!!!**

**lunch-box-love♥♥♥**


	7. Chapter 6: Neverland

Chapter 6: Neverland

**RECAP: With those thoughts in mind, Peter squeezed her hand and they jumped out the window together into the night. **

NICOLE P.O.V.

It was exhilarating! The feeling of the wind hitting her face and flowing through her hair as she and Peter flew over London. She loved flying. Screw walking, flying was so much more fun! Peter led her higher and higher into the night. She could literally almost touch the stars.

"Hold on tight Nicole," Peter warned.

"Why wha-"

"DON'T. LET. GO!!!!" Peter interrupted, and seconds after those words left his mouth, Nicole was catapulted towards the stars. Faster and faster they went falling it seemed through a type of monochromatic tunnel. Suddenly they were flung from the tunnel and out into the most amazing place Nicole had ever seen.

"Neverland…." She whispered awestruck. Before her was the most beautiful island she had ever seen in her life. The water was the bluest it looked almost unreal. The trees were the greenest. It was….to perfect for words. Already Nicole felt she was going to LOVE it here. Peter led her to this little clearing in the trees. It was filled with wild flowers of all colours. It was breath-taking. She walked around taking it all in. Sensing Peter's eyes, she turned to look at him. The look in his eyes was as if he was a pirate looking at his newest treasure. This made Nicole blush. Peter must have noticed her blush cause he gave her a smile that would melt any girls heart.

PETER P.O.V.

_God! She's so beautiful_. Peter thought. When ever she smiled his heart did this weird thumping thing. It was weird, but kind of nice at the same time too. Her eyes were sparkling. Peter had never really seen someone's eyes "sparkle" before. It was pretty cool.

"…it's amazing, really, amazing Peter…" Nicole whispered. "I love it…"_ Anything you love Nicole, feel free to have…especially if it's me _Peter thought with a smile.

"Come on Nicole, I'll show you the rest of it…" Peter held out his hand, Nicole walked over to him and took his hand. _Her hands are so soft... _Peter thought. He led her into the deepest part of the forest, where his home was hidden. He lived in a HUGE tree that he and the lost boys (and girls) all made together. It had rooms for everyone all decorated they way they want. Also it had a big common room where the table was and where they would all accentually hang out together. Peter was proud of his home, and hoped that Nicole would like it as much as he did. He was hoping she would want to stay for a while…_preferably forever_.

They came into the clearing were the tree was located. When Nicole saw it she gasped. _YEEESSS! _Peter thought. She totally likes it.

"This is my…uh…home," Peter explained as he led her to the secret entrance.

"That's….so cool," Nicole smiled. Peter pulled on the vine that opened the door. Nicole walked inside, with Peter following her. She seemed to be fascinated with his house. _I have to admit, it's pretty cool_ Peter thought to himself with a smile.

"PETER!" yelled Lily.

"HEY! YOUR FINALLY BACK!!" exclaimed Maggie. They all came running out to him then.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything exciting?" Peter asked. That's when they noticed Nicole who was standing behind him. They stood there with their mouths open in shock.

"Who's this Peter?" asked Chris.

"Everyone this is Nicole, she's going to live with us from now on." Peter answered. They stood there dumbfounded. _What's with them? _Peter thought.

"Wow…" Jack said almost drooling. "You're pretty…." Peter glared at Jack then looked to Nicole. She was blushing.

"Uh…thanks…" she said timidly. She was nervous to meet them, Peter could tell. Lily and Maggie took Nicole to show her the rest of the tree house, and where she would be staying. Peter looked over the lost boys.

"So guys, what's been going on while I was gone?"

"Um...not a lot really, Hook was searching the forest again for the hideout, he's really determined this time." Chris reported.

"Oh, well that's nothing new," Peter said. "Anything else?"

"We were all thinking of going to the fairy ball again tonight, why don't you bring Nicole?" suggested Jack.

"Yeah I'd bet she'd love it," agreed Chris.

"Okay, I'll go ask her," With that Peter left to find Nicole.

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update I got serious writers block right now, so heres the 6th chapter. Hopefully the 7th won't take me as long! **

**DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK! I CURSE YOU!**


End file.
